the beginning of the end
by Inuyasharocks01862
Summary: Inuyasha, Miroku,Sango,and Kagome get caught up in a zombie apocalypse, will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

we believed the end of the world was just a hoax, well we were wrong, I was enjoying Christmas vacation at Miroku's house. as we looked out the window it was beautiful, and abnormally warm. it was global warming that started it, and I noticed something that was well, abnormal. people would call you crazy and I thought I was hallucinating. I asked Moroku to look out the window and saw it too. A zombie coming up the driveway. I went into the kitchen and grab a knife, and Miroku decided to rig the door to open by itself. the plan was when I saw the zombie to throw the knife into his skull. the plan went perfectly, until I noticed more headed our way. we grab the keys for the Camaro, and supplies I drove off. the 1 thing that sucks about this, I can't see my family. I called them no answer, then a zombie picked up, I was heartbroken. we decided to pick up Sango,and Kagome, we headed down to the school, it's now a military checkpoint. the checkpoint wasn't strict since people are dying of hunger. so at the checkpoint we traded food for weapons. I took an M4a1, Miroku took a Desert Eagle, Sango took an ACR, and Kagome took 2 swords. ( Miroku, Inuyasha and Sango's weapons r all guns, and u can guess which swords Kagome took ;) ) we found Shippo there with an MSR. We sold the Camaro for a jeep. we noticed zombie's coming our way, as we fired more kept coming."we I need to get out of here!" Miroku yells. we all agree and start to think where we might stay to survive,"why not wal-mart?" Sango suggests." no it'd be too packed, and customers might've taking everything off the shelves." I say. we kept arguing for 30 minutes until I noticed that we were in Canada." I have an idea, Halifax Harbor might have yach's we can all camp in and anchor ourselves in the middle of the harbor." I say with hopefulness." That's actually a good idea." Sango says. now after 50 miles of straight driving Sango takes the wheel. since there are no vehicles except for parked/abandoned ones." I wonder how this happened?" Kagome asked; that's when everyone except Sango turn their heads to look at me." Like I know, who did this." I reply. then I realized that I do know,who did this. The company that produces everything, the number one leading company; America Americo industries.

A.N. Ya i'm done with chapter 1 of the begining of the end. I've been meaning 2 get this story up 4 a while but i only just found it. :3


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha

let me give you some background info on americo. the only reason Americo made it to number 1 is because they can corrupt the government. say hi to spy making things that people need. they also have the number 1 scientist. Started to research does the 'v' virus. I figured that out because they kidnapped me and Kagome, and the others but they managed to escape. are friends took our weapons before americo could compensate them " what the how to do you want with us!" I yelled. " just an experiment with you too, you better hope it goes well." The scientist said. next thing we know a needle penetrate our skin. After the pain has stopped, I noticed that Kagome and I still look normal." Wha...what just happened?" I asked very weakly. " we inject a virus and your body's bondage with it, you are some of the very few that can bond with it. Now as a precaution... 24 hour surveillance for the both of you" " you think you can keep us under lock and key?" I asked give me something stirring inside of me. " yes, yes I do" the scientist said. " your mistake." next thing I know I am standing next to Kagome with everyone on the ground moaning in pain. " did I do all this?" I asked. "Yes Inuyasha, apparently now we have abilities." Kagome said. " I guess so." but then I looked in the mirror, and I noticed that we had dog ears and fangs, sharp fangs. " oh no, the virus is turned it into half-demons." Kagome said in a shocked voice. " how are we supposed to get out of here." I said " I need help?" says a voice from behind us. " who are you?" Kagome askes " my name is Naraku." Well Naraku I hope your ready to betray Americo." I say. " I was going to be traded them anyway, I was infultrating their ranks." Says Naraku." well let's get outta here." Kagome says." we can't have the others know what happened to us." I say as we leave the building. " here's a Camaro use this, to track down your friends." Says Naraku. " okay thanks, but doesn't that mean that Americo can track us?" I ask. " yes now go, before they find you."" okay, let's go." Kagome and I hope to meet up with our friends. the tracking device said that they are at the airport. ironically enough we were headed there too. " hats on" I say to Kagome. we met at the plane. Sango had found a jet, we were deciding who would fly it. When Kagome spoke up and said she would but I wouldn't let her.


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: I do not own the characters of InuYasha

feeling confident, I became the pilot, and Miroku as the co-pilot. we ditched the phones and tracking device as well as the Camaro.

" do you know how to fly this thing?"

Asked Miroku.

" shouldn't be hard it was easy on call of duty." I reply. when we were over the ocean we were fine, plane was smooth and everything was alright.

" what happened to you guys?" Miroku asked.

" we were tortured and interrogated." I lie.

" Bullshit, why are u wearing hats, explained that to me.

" embarrassing scars." I reply.

" Inuyasha I promise I won't tell the others.I call bullshit on that.

"you don't trust me."

" not with this secret,I don't." after that I didn't notice the landing until we hit it, literally. after the crash I noticed Kagome get out immediately, everyone else is too weak to get up." Damn that hurt." I say." looks like we were the only ones that didn't get hurt too badly." Kagome said. Every one gets up and looks at us.

" Your half-demons how did that happen?" Asked a surprised, and slightly shocked Sango.

" now we just like wearing dog ears." Kagome and I say sarcastically, ignoring Sango's question. we hear someone no to people headed our way.

" Hey Miroku, can I borrow your Desert Eagle?" I ask with a percussionist look.

" Sure." He replys. as they came closer I waited with the gun at my side.

" InuYasha?" one of the guys asks. Boom. a bullet end up going right through her skull. Then I point the gun at the other girl." But InuYasha!" The other girl says shocked. but the bullet goes right through her head. I need them, their names were Kagura, and Kanna. Of course back at school they were total ass holes, and they would have died anyway. I was surprised they survived this much.

" why do you think they were here?" Asked Miroku.

" lesbian vacation." I reply

" why would you say that?" Asked Kagome

" because they love each other and they were on vacation." I move on through Italy.

"damn, I thought Italy was the last safe haven." Kagome says.

" hey what's this?" Asked Miroku.

" I don't know looks like a tomb." Miroku said.

" well let's check it out." I say. As we explore the tomb I start to look at the paintings and I start to put the pieces together.

"I know where we are, we are in InuTaisho's tomb." I say.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha

"Guys were in Inutashiro's tomb!" I yell.

Then I noticed something on the wall, it was one of his robes. Behind the robe there was writain _**He who does not believe and does anything to take down the liars may wear this robe.**_

I take the robe down and put it on.

" I feel...powerful" oh waite, i've had this same feeling since I was turned into a half-demon. we here grunting noises, coming from behind us. Kagome and I turn around instantly.

"zombies!" we both yell.

Miroku hands me my M4, and Kagome gets her swords back. we all start firing;well Kagome was cutting off heads. As we push through the eventually got out, without any fatalities. as we get out of the tomb we take a look at our surroundings. everything is destroyed do to human about abandonment.

"this is worse then America." Miroku says.

" look I need to find a blacksmith." I said

we look around and eventually find blacksmith shop.

"alright, I only need Kagome" i say

"I need the rest of you on guard duty"

"ok" Sango said

After 5min of working it was done. A giant sword that could split into to separate swords. Thanks to being half-demons, and Kagome's help it cut down on the time needed to make it. Plus i only needed to use one hand. After we got back out I noticed no one was there.

"shit were did everyone go?" I yell.

just then they pulled up in a Range Rover.

" where did you find this?" Kagome asked.

It's like she knew what I was going to say.

" where are we going to now?" I ask.

" to Japan." Sango replys.

" I doubt the virus made it there." I say.

" okay let's get going" Kagome says.

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I was busy, what with having to go to my best friends funeral, and school, I barely had time to type this up.**


End file.
